robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bot Out Of Hell
Bot Out Of Hell was a robot which competed in Series 5 of Robot Wars. It lost its only battle to Reactor 2 after being flipped over. It was entered by Martyn Sloss, the original team captain of Team Torque, and his immediate family. It was the only robot from Team Torque not to involve Richie McBride. Like the rest of Team Torque's machines, this robot's name was also a pun, being based on the famous Meat Loaf song, Bat Out of Hell. The robot was nicknamed "Metal Oaf". Design Bot Out Of Hell was designed to resemble a skeleton riding a motorbike, with the front wheel of the motorbike being a large vertical spinning disc which is alleged to have come from a Scottish Oil Rig. It also had an engine that came from a microlight airplane, which meant it could reach a high speed of 20mph. The robot had a gaping ground clearance and no srimech. This, and the fact that its disc was not allowed to function during battle, was its undoing in its only battle. Robot History Series 5 Bot Out Of Hell's only battle saw it face Series 4 veterans, Reactor 2, in a Heat D first round affair. Bot Out Of Hell zipped towards the rear of Reactor 2 straight away, although it failed to cause any early damage, with its spinning weapon not moving at all. Reactor 2 then tried to get its 'flamp' into play, but Bot Out Of Hell managed to dodge the front flipper of its opponent twice in quick succession. Bot Out Of Hell continued its aggressive, if slightly uncontrollable style towards Reactor 2, as it rammed its right wheel, before once again narrowly missing Reactor 2's flipper. With its flywheel still out of commission, Bot Out Of Hell carried out further slams into Reactor 2, but after coming close to being toppled when it rode up the front of Reactor 2, Bot Out Of Hell was finally turned over after Reactor 2 flicked its left-hand side up. Bot Out Of Hell was left planted on its side, and with it unable to self right, it was counted out. The battle ended immediately after Refbot completed the count, and Bot Out Of Hell was eliminated at the first stage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Bot Out Of Hell Arena.jpg|Bot Out Of Hell in the arena Team_Torque_2.JPG|The Sloss family in Series 5 Trivia BOOHpits.jpg|Bot Out Of Hell in the pits Daniel Sloss now.jpg|Daniel Sloss on Russell Howard's Good News *Team member Daniel Sloss went on to be a stand-up comedian, notable for starting on the professional circuit at just seventeen. He performs yearly tours in London and at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe.Daniel Sloss on Wikipedia *Daniel Sloss appeared on The Official Podcast #96 and talked about his experiences on Robot Wars. He states that the disc on the robot was actually stolen from a Scottish Oil Rig and its original purpose was to drill underground. The producers of the show stated that the disc was an illegal weapon and therefore could not be used when fighting, although on screen it was claimed to have revved out instead. **Addtionally on the podcast, Daniel states the disc to be 10 times more powerful than that of Hypno-Disc's.The Offical Podcast #96 timestamp References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with names from music Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5 Category:Robots from Fife